monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Calling All Ghouls
Description Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona travel to a Transylvanian castle to find a lost vampire Princess and bring her back to Monster High. The Ghoul Squad is born! Summary As the students of Monster High prepare for another day at school, Clawdeen meets Draculaura and reveals she has mastered the Vampire Handshake, a fancy handshake usually only shared between vampires. After performing the over-the-top handshake together, the two head to their next class. In History class, Dracula begins a lecture on famous vampire families, including one of the most famous, the royal Van Bat family. The Van Bats disappeared after humans moved into Transylvania, but there are rumours that there was a daughter. Draculaura wonders if the princess is still out there, and decides to find her using the Monster Mapalogue. However, Dracula reminds her that the Mapalogue doesn't work unless you know the monster's name. That night, Draculaura does some research, and discovers the Mapalogue will still take her near to where a monster is if given small clues and details about the monster's identity and location. Before she can try it out, Dracula catches her, and forbids her from going off on her own. The next day, Draculaura brings Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo with her to help convince Dracula to let them find the princess, proving that she won't be going alone. She makes an impassioned speech about how the princess is probably alone, and deserves to know she has a place at Monster High. Dracula agrees to let the ghouls go.. after they do some research on the princess' possible location. After some research, the ghouls use the Mapalogue and teleport to an old castle in Transylvania. Frankie recognises the Van Bat family crest on the door, and uses a spark to unlock the door. Inside, the castle is seemingly empty. Cleo spots a handbag and recognises it from last season, suggesting someone is living in the castle. Suddenly, a trapdoor opens under Cleo, and she ends up falling down chute leading out of the castle. She goes back in to warn the other ghouls, only to fall down another trapdoor. Trapdoors suddenly start opening all over the place, and the ghouls barely avoid falling in thanks to their powers. Clawdeen spots a small bat hiding in the rafters, and gets an idea. She asks Draculaura to perform the Vampire Handshake with her. Upon seeing them, the bat flies down and transforms into a young vampire ghoul. She's surprised to see a werewolf is friends with a vampire, but Draculaura explains that at Monster High, all monsters are able to become friends. The vampire, who introduces herself as Fangelica, is excited at the prospect of joining the school, and apologizes for setting up all the trapdoors. The next day, Fangelica has joined Monster High and is enjoying herself. Draculaura knows that this is just the start, and that there are still lots of monsters in the world waiting to be found. The ghouls all agree to team up and work together and find them all, and decided to give their group a name... The Ghoul Squad. Characters Notes Milestones * Fangelica makes her first animated appearance. Errors * Clawdeen's claim that Draculaura used the mapalogue to find her refers to the events of "Welcome to Monster High" and is not what happened. Clawdeen was one of the monsters found before the mapalogue was brought back into use. She was also not just found by Draculaura, but by Frankie too. * Which leads into the oddity that Deuce has to be explained what the mapalogue is, because he was among the monsters retrieved with it. Clawdeen says as much by stating that "basically most of the students" were found with the mapalogue. Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad